Automatically generated maps, such as those used for navigation systems and online search, rely on address geocoding to find a point location for businesses. The geocode is often in the street near the business or in the middle of the building. Today's automated system simply places a label for the business tethered to the geocode regardless of where the geocode is located relative to other features on the map. The labels typically are oriented left to right in a horizontal configuration suitable for reading.